French Is Another Language/Transcript
French Is Another Language (transcript) First Part Second part Di'angelo: Random, m'aider à parler anglais à nouveau... Random: Okay, first we need to find the magician and see if he'll forgive you. Di'angelo: Etes-vous fou? Il ne me pardonnera pas! Il va me la peau et me faire un tapis! Random: Well, he might but... Di'angelo: À l'heure actuelle, c'est comme demander pardon oncle Aza. De toute façon, je vais être une peau sur le sol. Random: her eyes Agh, look do you want to either talk like this forever or would you like to have your ability to speak English? Hmm... we could ask Inzen if he can fix you. Di'angelo: Je veux parler à nouveau! Eh bien, l'anglais à nouveau. Attends, quoi? Il me hait! Il va me tuer si il me voit! Vous savez, parlant français pour toujours ne semble pas si mauvaise... Random: sarcastically Okay, thats fine with me, but when you get slapped by a lot of people dont come crying to me, because I'm not gunna help you when that happens! Di'angelo: gulps Okay, okay. Nous vous demanderons de Inzen s'il va, ok? Je suis tellement peur en ce moment, je pouvais me mouiller. Random: to herself, quietly I dont know what Aza sees in you... Di'angelo Okay, fine let's go. a button on the back of my necklace and it transports them to Maroonason Di'angelo: Qu'est-ce que le diable? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas quelque chose comme ça? Random: I thought you already had one of these transporters. Di'angelo: quietly Aza ne peut évidemment pas confiance en moi avec l'un, comme toi... Random: Okay, we need to find Inzen and tell him what happened walking up the path to Aza's castle. Di'angelo: very slowly behind Random: in the front door of the castle (a butler answers the door) Butler: Hello ma'am. Are you here to see the king? Random: Yes I am, and so is he at Di'angelo. walking so slow he's not even at the door yet. Butler: Let me show you to him transports Di'angelo to the door. Di'angelo: angrily Dang, si je vais mourir, laissez-moi vous quelques minutes de plus de temps! Random: Will you be quiet?! Di'angelo: whimpers Oui, madame. Butler: them down a very long hallway So why are you here to see the king? Random: This guy at Di'angelo was cursed and we thought he could help us with it. Butler: gasps A curse! Well I hope he doesn't get around his daughter! You know he's very, very protective of her! Random: Yeah, we've already met him and his daughter. Di'angelo: Eh bien, je ne dirais pas maudit... Random: Yes, you are dude. Its called the Speech Curse and you have it. Butler: gasps The Speech Curse? That is such a coincidence! You know the king's daughter, Princess Aza, lost her ability to speak just a few days ago. Di'angelo: Discours malédiction? Random: Yep, my uncle still has it. Di'angelo: frizzs out Encore? Il n'a pas de s'en débarrasser? Random: Well, yeah. Di'angelo: Ugh, jamais l'esprit. Je reçois confondre. Et, quand je me confondre, je veux faire tourner. Random: her eyes Agh... Di'angelo: Pourquoi me haïssez-vous? Rina ne déjà, Je n'ai pas besoin que vous, aussi. Random: I dont hate you. What makes you think that? Di'angelo: Je ne sais pas. Je viens de le sentir quand vous êtes autour de moi. Vous semblez toujours pas comme étant autour de moi. Random: Eh, that's just how I am, I guess... Di'angelo: down sadly Oui... Butler: the door to Aza's living room Inzen You have visitors King Inzen and Princess Aza. Aza is sitting on the counter with a million potions around her and Inzen is making her drink them all to try and get her voice back. Di'angelo gets downs on all fours and crouches so Inzen won't see him. Inzen: to Aza, not even noticing them and handing Aza another potion Here, try this one! One of these has got to work! takes it from him and drinks it, then shrugs her shoulders, meaning it didn't work Random: Um, hello Inzen. Can I talk to you for a sec? Inzen: Yes, but make it quick! I'm trying to get my daughter's beautiful voice back! Random: Yes, I know, but... Okay, you see there's a guy who got the Speech Curse and I need a cure. Di'angelo: from fright and hyperventilating S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas aller po... Random: Agh, fine! Inzen: Now, what language is he cursed with? Random: French. Inzen: Oh well, here this'll cure him me a potion. Random: Thank you very much. Di'angelo: Merci! Inzen: Who is that? I can't see him... Random: Oh, uh, he's here... behind herself Inzen: Di'angelo Oh, it's you! What are you doing here?! Di'angelo: Hey, Votre Majesté... Inzen: Random Please give him the potion, so I can understand what he is saying... Di'angelo: Sans rancune, hein? Inzen: eyes hands Di'angelo the potion Di'angelo: Pourquoi tout le monde me déteste? Uh uh, je n'est pas de la boire. Random: Why not?! Di'angelo: Pour autant que je sache, il aurait pu empoisonner. Il me hait, souvenez-vous? Inzen: Drink it, before I turn you into a coat! Your speech is getting very annoying! Di'angelo: Je commence à aimer le français maintenant. Pourquoi je dois être un habit? Je ne peux pas être amateur de quelque chose? Aza: at him with an angry face Di'angelo: Beaux... Je vais rater mon accent français et de la parole... drinks it Did it work? Aza: smiles Random: Yes it did, Thank God. Di'angelo: Hey, got more of that? Tastes like Kool-Aid! Inzen: If you drink more of it, you'll explode, so I wouldn't recommend you drinking anymore of it. Di'angelo: Aww... uh, like I asked in French, no hard feelings, right? Inzen: Well, maybe... (to be continued later...) Category:Di'angelo and Aza Category:Transcripts